New Year's Party
by Lance-Dusk
Summary: When Time Square Is Let Up With Excitement And Joy... The Ball Will Drop...And So Will The Bodies. I am making a sequel, And will post the application for new characters once I finish these storys. Ill need 6 characters for it. Email me.
1. Application

**This is Going to Be My Second FanFic And It Will Be Finished With A Satisfactory Close. The One Thing Is I NEED Some Characters. I Already Have A Visionary Due To Her Being A Co-Writer In This Story. So With That.  
****SIGN UP!******

Application:

NAME: (last also)  
SEX:  
AGE:  
PHYSICAL FEATURES: (hair color, skin color, complexion, body type)  
PERSONALITY:  
DRINK/SMOKE:  
DIESES/DISORDER: ( eating, ticks, ocd, etc )  
PAST:  
OCCUPATION:  
OTHER:  



	2. PreDeath?

**Chapter One.  
Disclaimer: I Don't Own The Total Visionary/ Cheating Deaths And Premonition are Mine.**  
_Sara woke up feeling… great. She usually felt awful in the mornings, but today was different. She walked over to her amazing penthouse view of the great city of New York. Skye was a singer; a very popular one among teens and young adults, for that matter. Singing was her true passion. She had lived in a big city before, so she wasn't totally naïve of pickpockets and muggers. She was very-_

I just CANNOT begin this story today, a young writer Skye Angeles, thinks to herself.  
She was very popular for not just teens and young adults, but she had many diverse readers. Skye was quite short for her age of 20 and had almost perfectly grown into her rather short body.

She was a cheerleader at her high school and a good one at that. She had short-ish chocolate brown hair that reached to her shoulders, she wore it in curls, which made it look shorter, but also to make her seem more mysterious. She liked to wear skinny jeans and tight shirts. **AN: Not the slutty kind. The Awesome Outcast-ish kind.**

Unknown to Skye, Her cousin Scarlett Crandall, was walking near a café which had potted plants on top of the roof overlooking the street near Skye's apartment.

Today she and her cousin were planning a party at her apartment, since it was practically next to the famous "Ball". Her cousin was new to town and didn't have many friends, so Skye had decided to help her make some with _A New Year's Party.  
_

She should arrive any minute, so Skye unlocked the door and decided to turn on some tunes and take a bath, which also doubled as a shower, it was averaged sized, with a red satin shower curtain. She had filled up the tub and proceeded to place a radio on a shelf on the wall nearest to the tub. She got in and pressed the Jacuzzi button. Which caused a length of electrical activity, making the radio slightly bounce every now and then, due to the construction workers busily trying to finish getting set up for the "Ball" 's dropping. Skye lay soothingly into the warm bath water

Scarlett, known as Scar by many, due to the many scars running up her arms.  
**AN:Will BeRevealedSoon. **She has Long Toffee brown straight hair with choppy bangs, wide brown eyes, white with a pale complexion. Red ruby lips and surprisingly white teeth. Slim and very fit. She wears a bracelet that says RockNRoll Is MY LIFE. Wear's casual clothes, doesn't want to stand out since she's not a very open person.

Skye stands up about to get out and sees a potted plant rolling slowly down the edge of the roof, of the café. She quickly opens the window and screams," Watch OUT!" to the passerbys, and they look up to see it and jump out of the way, all except one woman who Skye recognizes as her cousin Scar.

Right before Scar is hit a man tackles her out of the way, a bloody Scar turns to see who saved her only to see a body with a broken plant as the head with a pool of blood surrounding it.

Scar being the compassionate person she is, reaches into his wallet to at least condolence his family and loved ones. She reads the name and sees a note attached to his driver license which on the front says If I'm Dead Read This. She reads the note and eyes going wide runs towards Skye's apartment. As Skye Gets out to check on her cousin , the radio slips and hits the water.  
**_**

**SO ends Chapter 1. Characters are still up for submission, I just needed to introduce the main ones. Thanks for the reviews Angie2282 and Mentosgoboom. I hope this wasn't a total embarrassment.**


	3. PreDestined?

Chapter 2  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Kevin or The Final Destination Theme.  
This is the last Character chapter in the next chapter I will get more into the Fd Stuff.  
**_  
Earlier the same day. Rain Orlando was getting out of her car on the way back from a trip to the supermarket, when she ran into a man named Kevin Fischer.

She didn't really want a boyfriend, which is what she assumed he wanted with her swimmer body, full chest , and hypnotic blue hair. She didn't expected when he pushed her out of the way of an incoming 18-wheeler.

Rain was knocked unconscious by the fall and when she woke up , she asked a nearby nurse what time it was. She said," 9 o'clock pm".

Rain then asked "Where's Kevin ".

The nurse said," There was no Kevin with you mam , but today there has been three people other people ask the same question. By any chance was your Kevin's last name Fischer?"

After replying yes, Rain was shocked to find out that her new friend ,Kevin Fischer, had followed and saved 4 people(including herself),but was unable to save himself from a falling plant** .**

AN: Including Scarlett(who did not go to the hospital after being saved), Who Will Not Be Referred To As Scar from now on.

Rain was curious and decided to look up these other people, as she was writing these names ,she was interrupted by the sound of gurgling noises being made from across the room and saw a young red-headed women choking on something and preformed the Heimlich Maneuver.

As soon as they got the object out (which was a piece of gum) the girl asked," How did you do know how to do that?" 

"I'm an Olympic swimmer. I know CPR as well." Rain replied and then remembered something Kevin had said.

FLASH BACK

_Standing outside Rains house…_

"_Have you ever saved someone before?" Kevin Asked.  
_

_Rain hesitated reply's, "No, Have you?"_

"Well…"Kevin looks down sadly and retort's, "only myself… But If you ever save anyone HECK anyone you save…remember them."  
*(SOUND OF Horn Blaring and Rain feels and hears her body thud)*  
__  
END OF FLASH BACK

"Whats your name?" Rain says.

"Nicole Hammers" the girl states," Thanks, I could of died and to think I just came here to have my stitches removed." She raised her hand, that showed her stitches and black nail polish, which matched her clothes and heavy eyeliner. The girl had a thin frame, but her attitude said Don't Mess with ME.

"I, am Rain Orlando" Rain responds.

"Th-he RAIN ORLANDO? Of course, You did say you were an Olympic Swimmer!...

As Nicole droned on, Rain felt a coldness and felt that she should keep an eye on her.

" I Even once died my hair blue ,a little bit darker-" Nicole was interrupted by Rain saying," Would you like to go to a _ New Year's Party _ with me tomorrow night?

"I don't see why not. Don't have better things to do." She replied 

As Rain Was given a number and address to pick her up, she thought of the party she and Nicole were going to attend. It was at her good friend Skye's house and how they had met.

FLASH BACK  
__Rain had met Skye at a local pool after a book signing. Rain was doing laps around the pool and had accidently splashed Skye and had started a conversation, which involved their careers, love-life(both single), and family._

" I have a cousin named Scarlett, who's actually-" But Skye was interrupted by an Angry man GRABBED Rains arm and began to yell at her new friend.

_"THERE YOU ARE, YOU SELFISH BITCH! YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD LEAVE ME, AND KEEP ALL THE MONEY! YOU ARE NOTHING WITH OUT ME! NOTHING BUT A LYING PIECE OF SH-slap-" Rain's trainer backed away, holding his cheek and looking at this Brown-headed girl that had just slapped him._

Skye now angry started to yell in the trainers face," YOU ARE THE PIECE OF SHIT! NOONE TOUCHES MY FRIENDS LIKE THAT! LEAVE NOW! BEFORE WE HAVE YOU ARRESTED FOR PHYSICAL ASSUALT!,"  
"Come on Rain Let's go." SLAP! The trainer was slapped again.

"Wanna go for three, ASSHOLE!" Skye said As the trainer sheepishly left the pool.

" Thank You, Skye. You're my hero!"Rain said breathlessly.

Skye simply states"I meant what I said. NOONE Touches my friends."

END OF FLASH BACK

Back at Skye's apartment, both Skye and Scarlett both very happy to have skipped there near death experiences .Scarlett had come in and unplugged the radio at the last second and saved Skye just as Rain had saved Nicole.

Scarlett simply said, "Were on Death's list, it's been pre-destined."

_Dear You,  
Unfortunately for me, you have found this note. It means I'm dead. I want you to know, it was no miracle that I saved you from dieing( in some cases like {Rain's getting hit by a truck] and like-_

**AN: Scarlett has never met/heard of Rain Before now.**

"RAIN? MY RAIN!," Skye screams, quickly pulling out her cell phone and calling Rain's Cell.

Skye on phone, "GOD RAIN PICK UP! Rain? Oh thank God! I thought you were hit by a tru… I found out in a letter... (to Scarlett)The letter was from who ? (to Rain)A Fischer…. Bringing someone…a girl…See you soon."

"Luckily, Rain's Alive. Unluckily, She was the Rain the letter was talking about. She and A Nicole are coming over. Now."

_  
**Pre-destined?There will be one more character to add in. But if you submit more characters, ill simply add a character in. Maybe a Friend. Maybe a waiter at a coffee shop… I don't know. **


	4. PREPremonitionVisonNextChapter

**Chapter 3.  
AN: Thanks for the Reviews, Kyra1201, Nobody, FD3Fanatic, Angie2282, and Mentsogoboom.**

Copper Hitchcock favored his brother Billy, except he had dark brown hair and was over weight. He was the 3nd out of the 4 (Scarlett being 4th )saved by Kevin Fischer. Once Kevin had realized it was Billy Hitchcock's brother who was next he decided he needed to tell, at least him, that death was after these people.  
Copper, curious, had done research after Billy had told some crazy story to him about cheating death. He found nothing, but after Billy had died, Copper had set up a website, that detailed the entire events of what happened with the help of Alex Browning and Clear Rivers. So when Kevin told him that he and three other people and the people they save with will die, he believed him.

**FLASHBACK**

_**"**__So how are you so sure that were going to save someone after death skips us?"Copper asked slightly frightened over the entire thing._

"Death has gotten bored, is my guess. Naturally he just hast to make the list and nature does the rest. But around ten years ago, he found he could send premonitions to certain people, and then kill them in any fashion he wants, crushed, decapitation, impalement, drowning. He just wants more people to kill off. In a recent case, a guy has his guts ripped out by a broken pool filter…through his ASS."**AN: See Final Destination 4 or The Final Destination.  
**_**  
**__"OUCH! Who do we need to save next?" Copper asked, hoping to not have anyone else meet such a painful demise._

Kevin simply said, "You need to go to the hospital, and get that taken care of. I'll save the last girl, but just remember to get everyone together on new years."

_Copper looked down, and for the first time, noticed that he had cut his hand open in a deep and painful gash._

Copper was quite squeamish and passed out as soon as he noticed it. Kevin called 911 dropped his phone ,knowing they'd trace ,and left to save Scarlett. Kevin knew he was going to die on this New Years Eve  
**_FLASHBACK END**

Elsewhere, Dan Halten, was a good guy, fun to be around, unless he was drunk, with shaggy brown hair and bright blue eyes, he had no problem finding a wife at a young age of 21 . He was drinking at a 2am party(not quite drunk yet) ,when Kevin ran up to him and screamed to watch out. Dan looked around and BOOM! A person leaving, obviously drunk, hit him with their car,he went flying through the air and was about to land on a metal pole sticking from the ground.  
Kevin managed to knock the pole over seconds before Dan hit it, but he was still hurt badly. Kevin dialed 911, and told of the incident to the operator and went to save the second person on his list.

Copper had found a piece of paper in his pocket, that said….

ORDER  
Dan Halten  
(person they saved)  
Thad Goodwin

Copper Hitchcock

Rain Orlando

Scarlett Crandall 

Dan And Thad were actually two friends of finding out Kevin died , Copper quickly looked up and called Scarlett to make sure she was alright. 

She said she knew of death, when Copper asked, and that the same thing happened to one of her friends who were here already.

Copper said, " I'm going to round up the survivors. Where/When should we meet?"

Scarlett replied," Skye's apartment tomorrow night. We should make this place safe though, don't you think?"

Copper agreeing and after getting an address said," Okay _New Years . _Cool. See You Then."

Copper then called Dan and Thad and told them that they were going to go to a party tomorrow night with 4 hot chicks( he had to convince them somehow) and finally after accepting decided it would be a great idea.

Skye did some research after talking with a strong Scarlett, a confused Rain, and a believing Nicole. She realized that Death has reversed the process. Having them die one by one after trying to kill them all off at the same time was the opposite, but if he gives someone a vision will she restart the pattern or will they be safe forever?  
**_  
I'm just gonna come out and say it. There will be a premonition, but Who Will The Visionary Be? Thad was emailed in from a friend. Yeah, So keep reviewing. This was short, but now that the characters are all announced we can get started. 7 deaths to come.**


	5. Final Countdown

**Last Chp. But I will be starting another story with the same characters.I know that last chapter was confusing. Sorry. Thanks for the Review(s). So here we go.  
**_Italics are Skye's mumblings. _  
**_  
** Skye, Scarlett, Rain, and Nicole spent the entire night and day(till around 11 pm)moving most of Skye's things that were deemed dangerous by Scarlett, from the room. Such as a decorative surfboard that was attached to the wall; a glass coffee table; fire pokers; etc. They weren't afraid since they knew they were not next. Skye read off Copper's website having found it the previous night.  
**  
"Alex Browning, Kimberly Cormon, and Nick O' Brannon, not only had the fact that they had visions of mass destruction and death of their friends, but also had one more thing in common…**_click to see what after the jump__**…**_** they are all dead. That's right. Not one survived. Out of the people they saved, how many survived? Well the answer is…unknown. I mean it's known that all the survivors are dead of the Flight 180, Highway 23 Pile-up, and McKinley Speed Way Stadium Collapse. But it IS unknown the fate of three of the Devil's Flight Crash Survivors: Kevin Fische**_**r -**__Gasp__**-**_**Wendy Christiansen and her sister Julie. **_Add comment- Kevin Fischer is dead…the list has restarted. We are next. –signed anonymous…no… SkyeWriter. Online contact list- RockinOut555…Chat? No. LadyBug23…Chat? +Sis2006(This person is also an admin) Chat?Yes.  
__**AN: This is a chat via computer, And I wanna make it bold so I am.  
**_**  
Choose NickName…**_uh…SkyeWriter…_

**SkyeWriter has joined chat.  
Survivor+Sis2006: You the same SkyeWriter who put that comment that Kevins….dead?  
SkyeWriter: Who's Asking?  
Survivor+Sis2006:His Girlfriend.**

Skye's eyes widen and tells the girls," Come look…I think I found Wendy…or Julie."

**SkyeWriter: Wendy?  
Survivor+Sis2006: In the flesh…and blood. Well most of it. WHAT DO YOU MEAN KEVIN'S DEAD?  
SkyeWriter: Im sorry. He went to save my friends and as he pushed Scarlett(my cousin) out of the way of a falling pot…Im SORRRY!  
Survivor+Sis2006: We cant do anything about it now. But… How did he manage to save all these people. I didn't hear of any accidents…OH NO!How many survivors are there?  
SkyeWriter: We don't know. The owner of this website has the list and is picking up the rest of survivors, but I have 4(including me) here. Want to come over. Tonight?  
Survivor+Sis2006: Yeah. Julie is coming too. Kevin had a theory something would happen like this.  
SkyeWriter: Here is my address. See you soon, Wendy.  
Survivor+Sis2006 has left the chat.**

_We may have an advantage,guys._

Dan, Thad, and Copper were on their way to the party, when Copper slammed on his brakes.

"WHAT THE CRAP WAS THAT?" Thad screamed rubbing his head and putting his seat belt on.

" You just about hit that little girl!" Thad said.

" Hurry, I wanna see these ladies! You sure their fine?" Dan said anxiously he was married, but wasn't all that faithful.

"Im sure man, One of them has Blue Hair, man." Copper Said knowing Dan had a thing for Wild girls(I mean you must be wild to dye your hair Blue.)

"No Joke?" Dan said excitedly.

"No Joke." Copper replied, catching Thad eyes, and rolled his.

They are driving in the car that Copper has had since his brother died. His parents wanted to cheer him up, so they thought a Black Mustang Convertible to do that. So be it.  
**  
**Scarlett was the one to open the door for the boys. As soon as the door was opened Dan Rushed in screaming,"PARTY….Of 7?"

After introductions the group is lead to an almost bare living room.

"Yeah. We have to tell you something….but let's wait for the other guest and at least until the "Ball's" dropping. They should be here by 11:35." Skye says.

"Well that's cool…Who are these other guests?"Copper asks with a questioning glance towards the door.

" Wendy and Julie" Scarlett replies for her cousin. All the girls looked pretty, but they were still had looks of nervousness.

Thad looked faltered as he asks ,"W-Wendy…Christiansen?"

"Yeah. Something wrong?"Rain asks," Ex-girlfriend or something?"

" Didn't she have that vision and saved all those people?" Thad says and then realizes," Wait…Is it happening now? Are we going to die? Ive already had one close call-**Knocking occurs**-Is that her?"

Dan has a confused expression planted on his face as he opens the door

The door opens and two women who seemingly look alike(both very pale) walk in.

"It is."Wendy says," Let me have the order now." It was more of an request than order. Even if it seemed otherwise.

Copper reaches into his pocket only to realize he left it at his house, but does find his cell phone, which says the time is 11:59 Copper says," I left it."

"What? Who was last?"

Copper retorts" Scarlett…or whoever she saved…"

Skye stares down.

"Everyone its almost time for the "Ball" to drop! To the balcony!"An excited Nicole yells with glee.

"What if it happens now? What if this is the accident I foresee?"Skye says quietly to Wendy.

Wendy's face go's paler than usual ,"Julie… get over here. I think Skye's right. She was the last one to have a near death experience today, SHE WILL HAVE THE VISI-" She was interrupted by the door opening and a shrill voice screaming" Dan! You came here to a party at a girls apartment WITHOUT ME!" upon seeing Nicole," And not to mention one of them is 14!"

"You Filthy Bastard!" Dan's apparent wife continued her onslaught occasionally slapping Dan on the chest.

"Were just friends of Copper! We swear! Your Welcome to stay!" Wendy tried to calm her down.

She said, "Im done. I want a divorce Dan!"

"Rachel stay please. I love you." Dan said pleadingly.

*Rachel* stared at him with a look of disgust and pain."MY NAME IS ROCHELLE!" She stormed out of the apartment and the group went into the hallway to see the doors to the elevator closing.

They heard a cell phone ring. Dan opened his and said," You just divorced me. Leave me alone…The balcony?" The group of nine (Thad, Copper, Dan, Rain, Nicole, Skye, Julie, Wendy, and Scarlett)went to the balcony and looked down and saw not only Rochelle at the ground floor outside the hotel , but the HUGE crowd who came to watch the "Ball" drop.

Since Skye lived on the top floor she couldn't hear Rochelle, so she said "Put it on SPEAKER PHONE Dan!"

The crowd wasn't as loud as usual due to the announcer speaking to it.

"Let's start the countdown."

" The balls about to drop and I want to be the first to say a word to you this year" Rochelle began.

"10"  
"9"  
"8"

"Merry Christmas."

"7"  
"6"  
"5"

"And A Happy"

"4"  
"3"  
"2"

"Fucking New Years To Ya"

"1"

"HAPPY NEW-" The Crowd Began.

By the sound of the ball hitting the bottom of its stand and shrill screams coming from down below and the gasp heard on the phone. The group looked over and the balcony shook dangerously.

The tracks taking the ball down slowly had been stripped down over the years and had fallen sharply and began rolling over the crowd.

"WATCH OUT ROCHELLE!" Dan screamed while leaning over the railing causing all ,but one piece above Rochelle, to fall taking him with it. He landed close to Rochelle and she didn't notice the ball about to run her down and hit the door of the hotel.

And Squish! Rochelle was splattered and the hotel hit. When the ball hit it caused the windows to shatter, sending glass shards flying towards Thad. Wendy jumped at him, almost her navel to the top of his chest. She never came down to her height. When she went to save him- she blocked most of the glass, only for a bigger shard to slice through her abdomen and into Thad's heart.

Julie having just lost her sister, was actually not that upset since she had been expecting it for four years.

"We need to get down from the top floor and to the side of the hotel not facing the "ball". We need to hurry. Whoever we save in the premonition won't be on death's list!" Julie ran to the door opening it a preceded to take the stairs(having to move a maid's cart**AN: remember Skye is rich!**), but as she opened the door, smoke came in and she said, "the elevator."

Since the elevator was on the other side of the hall the group ran toward it. Copper in the lead. Nicole murmuring ,"We shouldn't take it if there is a fire."

"Objections?" Julie said still running straight from the stairs. Slightly beside Copper. 

Skye's apartment was in the main hall with many other a halls going horizontal against her hall's verticality. Crossing. Making corners and making it easier to get lost.

There was a sudden explosion near the stairs and sent the cart flying towards the group. Nicole noticed and screamed," Side Hall. They all moved except Copper, who Julie managed to push out of the way only for the cart to hit her. 

Copper being the oblivious person he is thought it was a signal to turn down a hallway and by luck stumbled into the elevator after turning the corner. He pressed the button many times and then noticed that no one was with him. He yelled for the group, who was running to check on Julie.

Julie was alive, but barley. She had been impaled by a metallic toilet brush handle which was sticking out of the top cubby of the maid's cart. Right under her belly, so she was at an almost squat position.

"Open, Damned Machine, Open!" The elevator opened and Copper got half in to hold the door for the others ,"COME ON!" and saw the destruction of the hotel.

Julie said with her dying breath," To die by toilet brush…" the group which was becoming smaller and smaller by the minute, they all looked around and heard someone shouting and ran. Skye stayed behind and said to Julie's body," I'll save you next time." She ran to catch up with the others.

_5 down. 5 left._

There were two elevators on the top floor, but only one shaft. The former(or lower) elevator went from the basement to the 9th floor. The latter, as the upper elevator was called, went from the 10th to the 18th. If you lived on the latter floors you have to go down a flight of stairs to get to the former elevator. The insides were carpeted but the part separating the wall from the elevator was made of glass, so you could see the full extent of damage done to the hotel. 

As the group made it to the elevator, they saw Copper in the door way, who seeing their expressions knew someone had died, upon looking around he realized it was Julie. He said nothing and continued to hold it as the group ran towards him.

Shauna Erickson, was a 6 year old girl who lived on the 9th floor , whose parents were at the ball dropping. She had a babysitter whose name was Aria,14. She heard a scream and told Shauna to stay there. As she was in the elevator she saw the ball start to roll towards the building. Aria saw a woman looking at a body on the ground- she also saw her crushed. She tried to make the elevator stop and go back up so she could help Shauna. But she only resulted in getting the elevator stuck.

She turned around to see the ball coming towards the elevator. She closed her eyes and said a quick prayer. She opened them and saw that the ball had stopped- gotten stuck on a bench. It stayed there for a good ten minutes. Aria thought she'd make it. She smiled and sat down. The "ball" suddenly started going again and before Aria could move the leg of the bench shot through the glass, straight into her head. Her body fell over in the elevator and started moving up faster than it should be.

There was a sound such something was moving fast and Scarlett, realizing it was the lower elevator, screamed," Copper,Watch-" only to see a sudden movement and see blood around Copper's feet an unopened elevator door appear all the way up to Copper's neck from nowhere. You could still see about a foot of the open elevator above his head. 

The group stared and Nicole went up and tapped on Copper. As soon as she touched him, Copper (Or what was left of him)felt squishy. He still showed no emoticon.

She screamed as she looked at into the open elevator. He had been cut in half vertically. The back half of his body was in the elevator. The other part barley being held up by the top of his head. You could close his body as if it was a locket.

Rain threw up instantly upon realizing that Copper had met his-Awful demise.

Nicole looked shocked and said" He was in the elevator, how could half of him be in one elevator. And the other outside another.

" The people who own this place didn't want to spend money on elevator , instead of connecting the elevator tracks they just added another one and stopped the latter from going past the 10th. The former elevator was only supposed to go to 9th floor. But it must of broken the barrier and hit the latter elevator, causing it to go into the ceiling. Cutting Copper in half." At the mention of his name, Copper broke in two, causing instestines to shoot at all angles, over the four girls.

"We have to get out of here" Skye said just as the elevators fell back down the shaft, making a HUGE Crash noise at the bottom. The cables were still intact to the ceiling, which was still intact from the impact of the latter elevator.

"That's the way." Nicole said. She being athletic grabbed one of the three and started to slide down.

Rain ,realizing the ceiling was going to fall, jumped to the edge and screamed," Watch out, The CEILING!" There was no reply so Rain got on her stomach and put her head right over the edge and yelled again.

This time as she yelled she heard a reply, her echo telling her the same thing she was trying to warn Nicole of. She looked up and said," Nicole! Get out of the shaft!"

Nicole was at the 9th floor and had opened the door easily due to handles being on the inside.. She leaned in and heard someone yelling and she fought to hear, she yelled for them to come on down. She listened closer and heard a shrill scream and fought to hear, so she leaned out more.

She wasn't looking up as something went flying down towards the door and got caught on a broken elevator part. It was dark in that corner and wrapped her foot around a cable to get a better look. She flicked out her lighter and lit it and held it close.

She saw Rain's head attached to it and stared in horror.

Rains neck was the only thing holding up the ceiling. It was edged between the elevator wall and the ceiling. Skye and Scarlett tried to yell for Nicole, but knew she was either in the shaft or safe on one of the floors. Either way, Skye thought, Scarlett and I are trapped.

Nicole hadn't moved, but heard a noise. She jumped out of the shaft and went to get away from the door she hadn't realized her foot was still wrapped around the cable she was promptly jerked back into the shaft and managed to grab onto the wall right outside the door she was half in and half out.

Scarlett and Skye faced away and Scarlett embraced Skye, who started to cry over the lost of her best friend.

The elevator ceiling shuddered. Rain's body was pulled into the shaft causing Skye to cry harder than before.

Nicole breathed a sigh of relief and was about to pull herself out of the shaft she heard a noise, and her eyes widened, and pulled faster, and couldn't get out in time. The ceiling fell hitting the back of her legs and causing her to swing into an almost standing position if anyone would look at the open elevator door, they would see a young girl standing up with blood right under her knees crying.

Shauna heard crying and calls for help and went outside. Her and her parents apartment was close to the elevator, enough so that she can see it. What she saw surprised her. A girl was floating in the shaft!

She was overjoyed at this and ran to her, and when close enough jumped onto Nicole.

Nicole **felt** a sudden increased pain and **tasted** blood in her mouth. She looked down to **see** a little girl latched onto her waist, she then **heard** a shuffle. She **smelt** this girls shampoo and thought.**AN: Five Senses  
**

Nicole realized many things in this moment:  
She knew the ceiling wouldn't hold.  
She knew the rescue would not check the ninth floor for a long while.  
She knew she was going to die.  
She was not going to let this girl die.

Shauna felt a pull and looked up to see this floating woman start to push her off. She held on tighter.

Nicole grabbed this girl, and gently set her outside the elevator shaft and said, "I'm going to need your help. I'm a magician and I'll show you magic trick."Shauna was ecstatic at this and nodded her head obediently.

" Go and find me a pretty scarf okay?" Nicole said with pain in her voice.

" Okie Dokie, MS. Magician!" Shauna replied, oblivious to the pain Nicole is feeling.

Skye and Scarlett waited for the 2nd crash, but it never came.

After a few moments the little girl came back with a red sequenced scarf and said," It's my mommys!"

"Its very pretty!"Nicole said," now I'm going to close the doors and say the magic words okay? But after my trick you have to return to your room. PROMISE me."

"Okay Ms. Magic. I promise" Shauna replied Very excited.

Nicole somehow almost shut the elevator doors with only minimal grunts of pain and tied the scarf around so the door would only open about 4 inches.(Enough where Shauna can see, but couldn't make it through the crack.

"Okay now ready?," Nicole said and after a nod continued," I am going to make myself disappear. "Ready? After I say the magic words close your eyes and count to five."

Nicole said her magic words ,"Now You See Me," She pushed down on the floor with all her weight before screaming ,"Now you don't!" and falling down the elevator shaft to her quick demise.

Scarlett heard the crash and realized something was coming back up. She jumped in front of her cousin Skye, seconds before it hit her. Cutting the top part of her head off, showing that it never would of hit her shorter cousin.

Shauna was so amazed by the trick that she went right to bed as promised and dreamt of being a magician as good as Nicole.

Skye gently sat on the floor, the life was slipping from her and just as she bent to lay down, she saw rescue, coming from the stair entrance, where once ,smoke was… but not anymore.

Before she died she felt hands on her and voices saying ,"Smoke inhalation," then a second voice said," Just like the little girl on the 9th floor. The skin is so stained, they'll both have to be cremated."

Then she didn't feel anything.

Skye blinked her eyes, Wendy was in front of her trying to calm Rochelle down…._ Wait… Rochelle?Wendy? They are alive? _ By the time Skye realized she had had a premonition, Dan's cell phone rang and everyone was at the balcony and the countdown began. 

Just as history was about to repeat itself, Skye said," Wendy, I…Vision… Balcony… Falls…Dan"

Wendy's eyes go wide and she goes," Anyone get squashed?"

As soon as Skye says no, Wendy reaches out and says "Everyone to the elevator now!"

"No, it crashes and so does the ceiling above it. We need to get to the 9th floor though. Nicole has to be there to save a little girl. The railing will brake" Everyone, But Wendy and Julie look confused, as Skye says this, Thad nudges the balcony, in disbelief, the rail that didn't fall in the original premonition and- it breaks loose. Falling down and crushing poor Rochelle. The people around noticed and then dismissed it as a sick joke.

Everyone looked at Skye, then Dan. Dan looked sad for a moment and said," Let's save this kid."

They walked out of the room and continued walking, not turning around despite hearing the screams from outside.

Skye guides the group through the horror, she says to wait in the side hall, moving the cart into the same place that Julie had before.

She then waits for the explosion to happen calling it perfectly in time it went past. 

"There will be a handle in the wall were Julie would have been." Skye said," We have to wait for the smoke to past, so go look at it, to ensure that you have to trust me and every word that comes out of my, Wendy's and Julie's mouth." And sure enough, there it was, the chrome handle in the wall.

The group traveled down the stairs and followed Skye to the little girl's room. They opened the door and saw, who they later found out is named Shauna, on the sofa half asleep. They picked her up and went down the stairs and to the bottom floor and into the arms of rescue.

The Survivors were worried that the pattern would repeat itself, and they'd all be killed, but luckily they were wrong and all lived their lives ,visiting together commonly. 

Nicole stopped wearing black clothes-as much and Scarlett stopped cutting herself after Shauna found them. She also adopted Shauna since her parents died in the event known as The New Year's "Ball". 

Dan came to his ultimate end 4 years later in a car accident.

Thad and Scarlett soon became romantic and married 2 years later.

They are expecting.

Copper became obsessed over Death and the group had him placed in a sanitarium.

_The Reason Rochelle died is because she was with Dan when he was supposed to be impaled. She would of went over to his corpse, tripped and fallen onto the pole. Killing her. That's why she was killed on NewYears.  
_  
Skye is still writing , but has stopped looking out for signs of death. She realizes that life is to short to wonder. She is just living life to the fullest. Day by Day.

_** I feel like that was rushed…ha. That was super long and yeah. I added Shauna to make Nicole have a deeper persona. AND this is the last chapter of this story. Im going to add the vision scene onto another story, and make it the normal way. You know vision then death. Review, and Watch For the story, New Year's Ball… Ill make illustrations of Wendy Thad Rain Copper and Nicole's Deaths on my profile.**


End file.
